This type of hybrid vehicle is disclosed, for example in a patent document 1. According to the hybrid vehicle disclosed in the patent document 1, by providing a wet multiplate type brake for locking the rotation of a generator as the locking mechanism of the rotational element, it is possible to suppress the loss of the generator and to increase the efficiency of a drive apparatus.